roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Change Log
}}__NOEDITSECTION__ This is a change log of all changes that have been made to Phantom Forces. This main page currently displays all changes for Version 4. Use the tabs at the top of the article to switch between the various major versions of the game. Use the Contents menu to zero in on a specific update. Use + to search for a specific term. "I have taken over full documentation of the update log. Change log page is updated simultaneously as game updates are published" - Litozinnamon How to know the version of your server When you start a game, look in the bottom right corner of the game's screen. You can easily see the current version of your server. Sometimes the new and old versions will run at the same time on different servers, and at other times the developers will perform a full shutdown to ensure that new servers are in circulation. Update Log __TOC__ '4.3.0' * New weapons added: ** HK21, a G3-based belt-fed machine gun ** FAL Para Shorty, a traditional FAL chopped down to a PDW-like form factor * New ACOG scopes added: ** TA01 ACOG, with a backup iron sight ** TA11 ACOG, with a circular reticle and blackscope like the TA33 ACOG * Existing weapons tweaked: ** AK103 and AK105 have had their recoil adjusted, and a new reload animation applied ** FAL 50.63 PARA and MC51SD moved to the carbine category * Weapon-specific bugs/errors fixed: ** Fixed canted sights on the Groza-1 and Groza-4 ** Readded alt-aiming on DBV-12 and Saiga-12 ** Fixed SKS having an oversized scope when using the PSO-1 ** Fixed M60's bullets suddenly leaving the belt during the reload animation ** Reduced the model scale size for G3 and AG-3 * New map - Blizzard - made by WolfDawgz ** Updated Luck and Ruins maps (thanks Goof Shoes) * Fixed weapon damage swap bug * More internal fixes to hit detection * Major changes to suppressors ** Suppressors now have radii within which players will be detected (much like it was long ago) ** Suppressors now take a percentage of muzzle velocity rather than using fixed values ** Suppressor damage loss overall has been heavily modified (ignoring PBS-1) * More balancing details here (some balance stats may be outdated) 4.3.0b * Fixed HK21's skin zones '4.2.1-2' *Hit verification changes *Cleaned up the back-end weapon system for easier development use *Bug fix for a memory leak in the main menu 4.2.2a 2/1/19 *Bug fix for non-usable guns showing up in the rank-up notification *More hit verification changes 4.2.2b 2/10/19 *Minor bugfixes *Still more hit verification changes *Balancing changes (Don't know what they specifically are, I was told to push them along with the push from test place) 4.2.2d 2/14/19 *Hit verification tweaks *Exploit fix 4.2.2f 2/18/19 *Still more hit verification tweaks *Attempted bug fix related to gun equipping kicking players 4.2.2g 2/18/19 *Bug fix for Stevens DB where birdshot was not affecting damage 4.2.0 * New map, Prison Break * New weapons: FAL 50.63 Para, SA58 SPR, MSG90, MC51SD, Saiga-12U * ZIP 22 is now classified as a pistol instead of an other * Grips and barrel attachments have been rebalanced ** Many "powerful" attachments like Compensator have been reduced in their strength while others have been improved to bring them back in line ** This should greatly improve the variety of attachment choices * Replaced the placeholder team balancing system with a new algorithm, teams should be much more fair now * Several age-old third-person animation update bugs fixed * Attempted a fix for loading hangs * Work-in-progress scale command added: /uiscale:scale ** This only works on the main menu, as the combat UI uses a different system ** Use any value from 0 upwards *** For example: /uiscale:0.8 will result in a UI that is 80% of the base size. /uiscale:2 will result in a UI that is 200% of the base size. * Votekick keybinds were changed to Y (yes), J (abstain), N (no) 4.1.1 * Hotfix for potential issue where maps are not deleted after a match * Moved vote kick threshold to 50% 4.1.0 Winter Update 3 * New gun: Steyr Scout ** A sniper with a high RoF and large magazine. It has low body damage, but instantly kills on a headshot ** Unlocks at rank 195 ** Comes with an exclusive scope, the Leupold M8-6x * New universal optics: DDHB Reflex, OKP-7, Barska Electro ** All of these optics are low-magnification "reflex" sights * Adjusted positions and settings for many optics ** Reverted Coyote Sight's reticle to a dot ** Sniper scopes now display the black scope effect sooner in the aiming transition ** Adjusted kill requirements for new scopes from Winter Update 1 * Fixed more attachment/loadout issues * Quality of life tweaks and fixes ** Voting prompt will now open at the end of a round and wait for 20 seconds before finalizing voting results * Fixed CTF timer issues ** Fixed flag drop time and reveal time being greater than 60 seconds ** Will most likely also fix flags appearing after a match has finished * Testing new WIP team balancing algorithm ** Metric is based on: kills - deaths * Variety of gun balances ** Buffs to damage for machine pistols ** Adjusted fire rate of pump action shotguns ** Adjusted stats for Hollow Point attachment ** Redesigned AK103 and AK105 recoil to differentiate more from the AKM ** Reduced Z-axis (backwards) gun model recoil across all guns by 50% when aiming * Fixed an issue where shooting up close to an object can cause bullets to ignore and spawn past the object (i.e. wall, windows, targets, ect.) * Fixed damage stats display in menu UI for attachments * Reduced vote kick threshold to 25% of server population 4.0.2-3 Winter Update 2 * 5 new melees - Frying Pan, Longsword, Brass Knuckle, Nightstick, Tomahawk * Fall damage values adjusted ** Minimum fall height = 15 ** Killing fall height = 48 * Slugs and Flechettes have had their penetration depth quadrupled ** Bullet tracer colors changed for each round type * Fixed more attachment loadout errors * Fixed SFG/BFG reloading animation where the ejected round becomes a cube halfway 4.0.1 Hotfix * Fixed many invalid/game breaking attachments ** If these attachments were removed and a player bought them, they will be refunded credits. The refund assumes a price based on if the attachment was unlocked at 500 kills, and the weapon had zero kills. * Attachment placement fixes on many weapons * Other minor fixes 4.0.0 Winter Update 1 * Rebuilt all sight optics models ** New TA33 ACOG and Pilad 3 sight optics ** Sight attachments will now accept skins from first skin slot * Revamped sight optic alignment and aiming system ** New sight reticles that allow for color customization in the future ** Revamped projection math for ACOG scope reticles *** Same projection math is applied to all red dot sights as well *** Red dot reticles will respect orientation of the gun model ** Revamped blackscope aiming mechanics *** Scope projection based on position and direction of physical scope lens using three layers *** Scope transition revamped to allow for smooth transitioning when toggling between different alt aiming sights *** Added experimental glass blur to scope models *** Adjusted "scope steady" mechanic **** Scope will no longer "reset" to the center when steadying, instead it will simply stop in its current path, making it steady faster overall *** Blackscopes now respect Z-axis recoil (i.e. scope moving towards you) ** Added "variable zoom" mechanics using T to toggle for the following sights: *** VCOG 6x *** TA33 ACOG *** PK-A ** Moved most optics closer to the camera to take advantage of Roblox's shorter clipping plane *** Allows optics to be more accurately represented without artificially increasing magnification ** Rebuilt a new automated sight alignment system that can be fine tuned per gun or per optic as necessary ** Many gun specific sight mounting improvements *** M4/L85 family guns no longer use a superficial mount for short optics *** Multiple variants of each optics are used depending on gun model and purpose *** Pistols can now attach most common optics * Revamped particle effects system ** Brighter bullet tracer appearances with accurate camera motion blurring lines *** Bullets will fade away more accurately when firing into the distance ** Tracers now visibly leave the barrel of the gun in both first and third person gun models ** Fixed and cleaned up a variety of memory leaks with particle sparks ** Optimized particle raycast performance to be even more efficient ** Bullet holes and smoke particle effects from rounds fired by other players are now made visible to the client *** These were purposely ignored before for optimization reasons, but now it is clear their performance impact is fairly negligible ** Fixed wall penetration mechanics *** Invisible walls and teammates will not be considered as obstacles for bullets anymore * New Compensator, Muzzle Brake, and Flash Hider models * New weapons: ** G3, a fast firing battle rifle, the essential opposite of its family member, the AG-3 ** MP1911, an M1911 with a massive magazine and a rapid fire rate ** AK103 and AK105, modern updates of Kalashnikov rifles *** The AK103 is a standard assault rifle much like the AKM, while the AK105 is a carbine * New sounds for the Beowulf TCR and Beowulf ECR * Experimental firemode switch sounds added * Added new cases: ** Tier 1: Starter 3, Starter 4, Camo, Tribal, Cuboid ** Tier 2: Japan, Wood 2 ** Tier 3: Ghost, Phantom ** Tier 4: Japan*, Meme 2 ** Tier 5: Halftone, Tech * A new map, Refinery, has been added to the rotation ** A semi-close-quarters map that takes place in an oil refinery * Work-in progress remake of server hit verification to be more consistent while denying exploit-like kills * Adjusted the fall damage model * Spotting animation only played if there is a direct line of sight with a target Category:Change Log